


Hungover Stiles.

by Beautiful_Nightmares



Category: Stora - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Caring Cora, F/M, Hung over Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmares/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora finds Stiles drunk at a bar, she somehow gets him back to her apartment and puts him in her spear bedroom, he wakes all confused and says some stuff he wished he wouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I think you are beautiful!"

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this, just figuring out the best way to keep it going!

“I think you’re beautiful” Stiles said, as Cora started to walk away after putting him in bed.

“I think you’re not going to like that you said that tomorrow, if you even remember.” Cora said grinning to herself.

“I-I think you’re probably right about that.” He stuttered as he turned to his side and fell into a deep sleep, he dreamt about him and Scott actually being Batman and Robin, even in Stiles’ dream, Scott was still Batman, and he was Robin, which didn't make much sense to Stiles, cause he was the one that always carried around a bat.   
Stiles woke the next day, he felt like complete shit, he looked around at the room, to him it seemed too bright, but that’s cause he was just hung over.   
“What the hell happened last night?” He thought to himself, he didn't remember anything from the night, he looked around, he didn't realize the room he was in, it had dark paint on the walls, the bed spread was dark grey, there was a small window on the right side of the room, it had nice black curtains covering it, Stiles was glad, they were blocking out a lot of light, which he highly appreciated, he sat up faster then he should have realizing that he slowly laid back down, he knew he wouldn't be able to walk yet, the strong feel of the hang over haunted him.   
Cora was in the other room, they were in her apartment building, which Stiles would soon learn, that he was in her guest room, she was making some toast, she had a small television on in her small kitchen counter, she was watching some random people talk about healthcare and insurance, after the toast was done, she poured some water into a glass cup, she put some fruit on the side as well, put it all on a tray and carried it to the room Stiles was in, she slowly opened the door.  
“Stiles, are you awake?” She walked into the room slowly entering.  
“C-C-Cora?” Stiles studded sitting up again, his eyes were squeezed shut, he barley had one eye open, confusion swept over his face.   
“Yes, it’s me.” Cora said, walking over to the bed, she sat the tray of food down on the nightstand.  
“There’s some toast, water and some fruit here for you, if you want.” She added before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
“C-Cora?” Stiles tried to call but his splitting headache kept him from being very loud, but luckily for him, she was a werewolf so she heard him, she opened the door and walked back up towards the bed.   
“Yes?” She asked, her voice was sweet and soft for once.   
“Thank you” Stiles said, before falling back to sleep, Cora ran her hand through the his hair trying to get it out of his face.   
“You’re welcome..” She hardly every said that, it kinda took her by surprise that she said it, she didn't know why she cared for him so much, they fought and argued a lot but, he makes her smile, and laugh which she finds hard to do with everything she had been through.   
She takes her hand off of his head, and carefully tucks him in, before returning to the kitchen.  
She made herself some toast, and some eggs, before pouring some orange juice.   
She went to sit down on her couch with her breakfast and her laptop, she used headphones so there wouldn't be any noise for Stiles, she watched an episode of Dexter. (I don’t know, seems like the kinda show she would watch) she put on some shoes and went for a run, and finished her work out at her place, once she got done with that, she took a shower and got dressed.   
She was thinking about last night, she wondered what made Stiles drink so much, even drink at all, he never said anything about it but maybe when he wakes, she thought.  
She found him in a bar, using a fake identity card, which worked some how, cause he managed to get wasted, she asked him why he was there but he didn't answer her, the reason she was there was because she was looking for Derek, she managed to walk Stiles 15 minutes to her apartment, once she laid him down on her spare bed, he was out, could tell he was a light drinker, he hadn't thrown up yet somehow which is good but bad causing the alcohol to stay in his system longer.  
Cora checked in on him making sure he was alright every hour or so, she hoped he’d sleep it off and feel better when he did wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Cora walked through her apartment after a couple of hours had past. She decided she should go check on Stiles, whom was still asleep in her extra bedroom. She walked through the door, she saw that Stiles' mouth was open, his nose was curled up on the pillow, he was hanging half off the bed. Cora walked over and slid his legs back on the bed, waking him up as she moved him.  
"What's happening?" Stiles asked, his voice was raspy and dry.   
"Shh. You were hanging half way off the bed, I was just helping you back on it fully." Cora spoke softly.   
"Oh.." Stiles said, sitting up. He felt a little better not much though, he still felt badly hung over. "How did I get here?"   
"I found you wasted in a bar, while I was looking for Derek and Peter. I brought you back here and you crashed." Cora told him as she sat on the side of the bed.   
"I don't remember any of it."   
"I did't figure you would. You drank pretty much the whole bar." Cora grinned.   
"Why?"   
"That's what I was wondering." Cora said, she grabbed the orange juice and placed it in his hands. "Drink."   
Stiles nodded, he took a long drink of the orange juice slowly. "All I remember was getting in a fight with my dad."   
"About what?"   
"I.." Stiles was about to say but stopped himself.   
"You?"   
"I don't want to talk about it."   
"So you remember." Cora nodded, she stood up. "Okay, whatever."   
"Wait.." Stiles stopped her from walking out of the room. "The fight was about a move."   
"You are moving?" Cora asked, stopping and turning around to look at him. "Why?"   
"My dad got a job offer somewhere in DC.." Stiles mumbled.   
"Oh."   
"I'm not leaving though. Beacon Hills is my home, it always has been. It's where my mother is berried. Scott is here, Lydia, all my friends.." Stiles spoke. "You are here.."   
"So your dad is going alone?" Cora asked. "You are staying here by yourself."   
"I guess." Stiles spoke. "The conversation never really got that far."   
"I'm sorry Stiles."   
"Why?"   
"I don't know. I just am I guess." Cora went and sat back down on the bed next to Stiles.   
"Why are you taking care of me. You don't even like me." Stiles asked, placing the glass of orange juice down on the nightstand.   
"I.." Cora wasn't sure why she was helping him, but she was.  
"You don't even know, do you?"   
"No." Cora mumbled. "Does Scott know?"   
"No." Stiles said. "I haven't told anyone yet."   
"When did you find out?"   
"A couple days ago.."   
"I don't get you." Cora said.   
"Huh?"   
"I don't get you, why are you keeping this from your friends?" Cora asked. "Why is it that big of a deal to tell them?"   
"Why do you even care how I do things?"   
"I don't. I just find it stupid." Cora spat.   
"Stop yelling." Stiles covered his ears.   
"I'm not yelling Stiles. You should tell them, you'll need a place to stay." Cora said.   
"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Stiles mumbled. "Please can we stop talking about it?"   
"Okay, whatever I don't care." Cora said. "Just get to feeling better and go home." She stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, she sat against the door and sighed. She was glad to hear he was staying, though she liked his father, but as long as Stiles stayed, she didn't care. She didn't want Stiles too move away. Strangely she would miss him.


	3. "You already told me."

"Cora.." Stiles slowly walked out of the bedroom into her main living area. Cora whom was sitting in a chair talking to someone on the phone.   
"Hey, let me call you back." Cora hung up on her friend and went over to Stiles. "Are you leaving?"   
"I guess." Stiles nodded, still fulling awful. "I just wanted to thank you, I guess. I don't know why you helped me out."   
"I know what it's like to feel like no body is in your corner, but Stiles. You out of all people, are not alone. You still have your father, even if he moves,  
you will still have him. You have Scott and your other friends. Just stop feeling so sorry for your self and realized that you aren't alone.." Cora mumbled,  
looking at him. "I am also in your corner Stiles."   
"Why though?" Stiles asked, holding onto the wall as they spoke. "Why are you in my corner."   
"You saved my life Stiles, you have always done your best to help me out, and I don't know. I just want to be in your corner."   
"Well thanks Cora." Stiles smiled a little, the blinding light was killing his eyes.   
"You aren't leaving just yet Stiles, you can't go home like this. Go lay back down for a little while longer." Cora said, helping him back to the room.   
"I don't want to be a bother.."   
"Shush, just lay down for a little while longer, Stiles." Cora said, covering him up with the blanket.   
"You are very beautiful.." Stiles mumbled, looking up at her.   
"Huh?" Cora had heard what he said, but she just wanted to see if he meant to actually say it.   
"I just think you are pretty."   
"You have told me already." Cora grinned.   
"What?"   
"Yeah.." Cora giggled a little. "Get some rest dork."   
"G'night.." Stiles quickly fell back asleep.   
"Good night Stiles.." Cora leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead lightly, careful she didn't wake him.   
Cora left the room, she went back over and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter top, she redialed the person she was talking to before Stiles' had woken up.   
"Cora." Derek spoke. "Was that Stiles I heard with you?"   
"Yes." Cora said, holding the phone to her ear.   
"Why is that with you?"   
"Derek, Stiles isn't a that, he is a person." Cora defended him. "He had gotten drunk, so I brought him back to my place to sleep it off."   
"Why, you don't even like him."   
"I never said I didn't like him."   
"Yes.. You actually did little sister."   
"Shut up. I changed my mind then. He's different from everyone else." Cora mumbled. "I am just trying to be nice so shut up."   
"Uhuh.." Derek growled. "I'll be back in a few days. Stay out of trouble and awa.."   
"You can not tell me who I can and can't hang out with Derek."   
"I was going to say away from Peter, but whatever."   
"Sure you were." Cora said. "I gotta go. Bye." she hung up and threw her phone over on the couch.


End file.
